Ebony Petals
by SaixMoon34
Summary: Marluxia has waited a long time to receive his specially prepared gift. But now that he's without interruptions, he plans to get it. Now. Reviews more than welcome.


XxX

_Cerulean eyes glazed over leather. Leather glazed over dark curves, chiseled to perfection. A gift straight from the Gods to him. Snowy hair flowed lightly with the movements of this gift, each individual hair representing the very beauty their owner held. Ears behind pink hair yearned to hear the deep voice of the gift made just for him. As he'd call out to his followers, barking orders and hissing at whoever showed incompetence. This gift was specifically his, and he planned to receive it, just as he was intended to._

Marluxia, leader of Castle Oblivion, paced around. His feet making light tapping noises against the hard floor. He yearned for his ebony beauty to be with him, almost to the point of losing control. He'd already assigned places for his members to go, collecting hearts for his love. There wasn't a sound to be heard besides his feet, which quickened in tune with his thoughts.

He was to summon his angel here, for he could not contain his feelings any longer. He'd wanted this ever since his first steps into Organization XIII. His devilish hand slowly slithered its way over to the bright white phone that lay in his office. It elegantly dialed the number in which contact with his dark-skinned love could be made. Ringing was next to come. One ring gone by, no answer. A second ring burdened him, still no answer. After the third ring, Marluxia could feel his patience begin to wear. Finally, an answer.

"Hello?" The most beautiful sound ever to caress the Graceful Assassin's ears. Marluxia smirked, lust noted in his eyes. He savored the moment, being sure to gather his thoughts, so that he wouldn't sound like a fool in front of his Superior.

"Xemnas, I request your presence," Marluxia spoke quietly, almost purring. "There is something that must be consulted." There was silence on the other end. The Graceful Assassin's voice had become exceptionally lust-ridden. He knew this, but doubted that it would toll on his lovely. Moments went by before beautiful words came from the other end again.

"I shall be there momentarily, Marluxia." Click. Marluxia set the phone back on the receiver, and his smirk grew. Finally, his chance to receive his gift. He stood from his petal-filled chair and walked around his mahogony desk. He ran a finger through his hair, a sakura petal slowly shooting out and falling onto the floor. Steps could be heard now, and Marluxia could feel himself becoming erect with the thought of his beauty here before him. The door opened teasingly slowly.

And there he was, Marluxia's dream. Xemnas slowly stepped in, taking care of the ajar door behind him. Marluxia stepped elegantly up to his Superior, cerulean looking up into perfect amber. A frown crossed his beauty's lips, and the tired-looking amber turned deep with unamusement. "What is it that you need, Marluxia...?" Marluxia savored this sound, even more than the previous on the phone.

"You appear tired, my dear Superior. Must you lie down?" Marluxia continued looking up, giving off the most innocent happiness that he could, though his erection, at this point, burned with lusty need. His leather was becoming unbearably tight, though he managed to keep his impatience in check, or his plan would be of limited success, if any at all. This may have been his ebony perfection, but it was still his Superior, so there was a line that mustn't be crossed.

Xemnas walked around Marluxia and headed back to his desk. Eyes followed him, tracing over his undeniable sex appeal. His beautifully curved backside swayed as he walked, Marluxia taking no time to watch. Xemnas turned around, taking a seat in Marluxia's main chair, spreading some of the sakura petals over to the side. His tired eyes resumed their previous state, though they stayed locked on the florist now in front of him. "What is it that you want, XI?"

Marluxia took a second to once more gather his thoughts, then he strode over to his leader, taking a seat on the desk in front of him. He summoned a few petals, sending them into his Superior's face, who's beauty cringed. Marluxia leaned forward, taking a hand and brushing it across his Superior's cheek, delicately tracing his facial lines. Xemnas reluctantly pulled back, grasping Marluxia's wrist.

"Marluxia, I have no time for your petty games. Now speak what you called me for." He released the florist's wrist, and he got up, walking around the desk once more and staring Marluxia in the face.

"I wish to confess." Marluxia stood from the desk and wrapped arms around his angel's waist, taking in the scent of his master. Xemnas' eyes narrowed warningly, his face reddening in anger. "I have wanted you for so long, my lovely Superior. To feel your large, yet delicate hands caressing every part of my lithe body, for us to become one, our non-existant hearts beating together under the moonlight of Kingdom Hearts." He accentuated these words with butterfly kisses to his lovely's lips, carressing his backside with occasional pinches.

Xemnas wanted to take his authoritative hand and backhand the hell out of this young neophyte, but he restrained. He, instead, slid his hands slowly down the florist's sides, caressing his obliques. A barely audible moan came from the pink haired man, his eyes slightly rolling to the back of his head. The dark-skinned leader teleported the two away from the floral office, and into Xemnas' own room. Half of it was a giant window, Kingdom Hearts emitting its glowing power into it. Marluxia was astonished, as his dream was about to become reality.

Xemnas threw the Graceful Assassin onto his bed and he stood before him, smirking down at him evilly. Though in the darkness, a shiver was released from the neophyte as his cloak was removed. Dark lips connected with puckered nipples, drawing another moan. It was silent in the voluptuous and oversized room. Sweet nothings could be heard, the deepest and most beautiful of voices whispering them. Marluxia could not withstand the torturous leader, as he was beginning to become too much for him to bare. "Don't tease me, Xemnas..." Marluxia whispered bravely, beings sure not to emphasize his superior's name.

Before long, their clothes were discarded in a pile on the floor. Curious lips roamed, not an inch of flesh left untainted with the love and lust of the other. Deep-toned lips wrapped themselves around the Assassin's head, taking in his floral scent before moving. A loud groan echoed in the room, nails digging deep into the bed sheets. As the cock was fully engulfed, Marluxia nearly screamed, unable to restrain his feelings. He was sucked fully and violently, the painful pleasure driving him over the edge. Though, a thumb halted him. "You can not release yet. Not until your leader instructs so."

Xemnas removed his now tired lips from the solid erection, letting a few strings of saliva coast down it. He looked into his neophytes eyes, which were clouded with lust, the need to be filled and completed. A small drawer beneath the bed was Xemnas' next destination, where a small bottle lie. He reached for it, gently popping it open and squeezing out cold liquid. He slicked up his own erection, which was already to the point of exploding any minute, and positioned himself. Oh, how he longed to see this sight before him. One of his newest members, shifting elegantly under him, begging him to be taken like a whore.

Marluxia couldn't stand this anymore, taking in the stench of near completion, he was about to come, until his ebony god stopped him once more. He sighed, digging fingers impatiently into his own pink locks, grabbing his scalp as if bracing himself for what was to come. His superior took a small minute to glance down what was to be his, then took a strong thrust inwards. The Graceful Assassin screeched in pain, blood flowing down his buttocks. Xemnas propped the man's legs on his shoulders and continued thrusting, knocking out every bit of innocence the eleventh member held violently, yet passionately.

A hand was raised to wrap around Marluxia's neck as Xemnas continued thrusting, drawing pained cries. There was no control or any intentions to stop. "Superior... please. Don't hold back so. I want all of it... right now. Please, make me whole and us one, Kingdom Hearts is calling for this." Marluxia spoke in muffled words, for his love's hand had become increasingly tight around his throat. Xemnas pryed his member's legs as far apart as they would go, and he showed no mercy. Pained, yet pleasure-filled cries filled the room, Kingdom Hearts' light becoming brighter on the two. Deep groans and high cries were emitted as the bed creaked excessively, filled with the passionate love between the two Nobodies.

Marluxia was beginning to feel light-headed, as his air supply was being cut off, the powerful hand becoming extremely tight around his neck. His moans came out as sharp cries, tears streaming down his face, which was more colored than his hair. Blood continued to run down his buttocks as his superior thrusted madly into him, on the brink of release. A few more moments went by, then Xemnas released the thumb he had on Marluxia's head and they both came hard, Marluxia screeching his superior's name, Xemnas giving off a restrained, yet rather loud groan.

There was silence, Kingdom Hearts' euphoria nearly audible. The Graceful Assassin sat, nearly lifeless, his superior still hovering over him, trying to keep balance. Xemnas removed his now weeping cock from his neophyte and redressed himself. The moonlight shown directly on him, his hair glowing as he flipped it lightly. Marluxia watched him, tears of happiness mixed with pain waterfalling down his face. He was torn, his virgin body taken by a merciless beast under the power of Kingdom Hearts. He was at a loss of words when his love returned to his side, stroking his thigh.

"My sweet Superior..." Marluxia whispered nearly silently, for he was too tired and in too much pain to speak much louder. "Thank you for such a glorious time. It was a dream come true."

Xemnas petted him on the head, softly moving his finger, tracing the pink locks, finding a sakura petal. He lifted up the creamily tanned leg he'd had his hand on and moved it down, gently slapping the part of the florist's buttocks that was exposed. Marluxia winced, another tear running down, but he smiled. Xemnas kissed the tear away, looking at his now torn and tainted lover. Pain and love were very obvious in his lover's eyes. They watered when a more pressured slap was given to his backside, but he continued smiling, almost as seductively as when they'd first began.

"You need to rest now, Marluxia. You have a mission tomorrow, and I mustn't have you asleep while on it. Kingdom Hearts needs hearts, and nothing can postpone this if we expect completeness."

Marluxia wriggled lightly, his eyes closing, just barely staying open. "I... have already achieved completeness, my ebony god." It was true, Marluxia had. He'd gotten what fate had wanted him to, finally receiving the gift he'd longed so much to have.


End file.
